George Forges
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Agent Burke and his team are after an art forger who donates his work instead of selling it to unsuspecting galleries. Warning: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs
1. Chapter 1

**George Forges**

By Peppe1951

Summary: Agent Burke and his team are after an art forger who donates his work instead of selling it to unsuspecting galleries. Warning: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it

This story features Carolyn, El and Peter Burke and their surrogate grandson and son, Neal.

**Chapter 1**

It was Sunday and Neal was catching up on his reading of the New York Times Art Beat. He was skimming through it when something caught his eye "Prolific Forger Gets an Exhibition with His Name Attached." He was intrigued and had to read more and as he read he began to smile and then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Mozzie as he walked in unannounced as usual.

"Oh, nothing," lied Neal; he knew his buddy wouldn't like what he was planning so he didn't say and switched the conversation to something else. "I picked up a new Cabernet Sauvignon. Why don't you try it out and see if it's any good," Neal said as he expertly steered Mozzie away.

It was Monday morning when Peter gave Neal the two finger point and Neal hurried to see what was up. "Neal," Peter began as his CI and partner entered the office. "We have a new case," he added as he handed the folder to Neal to look over. "It seems we have a new art forger in town; only this one isn't accepting any money for his art," explained Peter as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office with Neal following behind. Neal briefly gave Peter's back a small smile before placing the folder back on Peter's desk and running after him pausing at his desk to grab his coat and hat.

The two made small talk until they arrived and Peter identified themselves to the owner of the art gallery who immediately led them to his office where the painting was located.

"Mr. Thomas why do you suspect that this painting is a forgery?" asked Peter as he glanced at the painting in question.

"Because I know for a fact that Paul Cézanne's "Still Life with Apples and Peaches"

is hanging in the National Gallery of Art in Washington, DC and as good as this forgery is it isn't the real thing," replied Dennis Thomas. "I saw the real thing!"

Peter glanced at Neal for confirmation and sighed as Neal agreed.

"Thank you for calling this to our attention Mr. Thomas. If we can have the forged painting and anything he might have left with it we will be on our way. Who knows what he ultimately has in mind. He may be giving them away now only to charge another gallery for the painting later," Peter said as he nodded for Neal to grab the painting.

"He left the provenance along with the painting that I assume must be fake as well…take it if it may help to find out who he is. With talent like this he should be signing his own name and offering his work to galleries," remarked Thomas as he gave everything he had to Peter.

The next day while having breakfast with El Peter noticed the coffee mug he was drinking his coffee from and remarked upon it. "When were you at this gallery El?"

"I wasn't, Neal brought them by; he said he was there and the mugs caught his eye and thought I would like them so he bought me two…one for you and one for me. I told him any old mug would do for you since you seldom take notice of what you are drinking your coffee from only that you are drinking your favorite coffee. I'm surprised that you noticed," El added as she explained.

"Oh, I only noticed because we have a new case…it's an art forger that seems to be targeting small or new galleries. He hit this gallery yesterday," explained Peter as he took another swallow of coffee.

"What did he forge and how much did he take them for?" asked El interested.

"It was a Paul Cézanne and it had something to do with fruit," Peter replied, "but he gave them the painting. That's what's so strange and we think that he is doing a long con and in the end will try to rake in the dough."

"Well I'm sure the dynamic team of Peter and son will have it solved in no time," remarked El with a smile.

Peter glanced at his watch and said hurriedly, "If I don't get going soon our son will be impatiently waiting at the curb," and after taking a last swallowed got up and kissed his wife before heading out to pick up Neal on their way to work.

"It's about time," groused Neal as he got into the car, "I've been waiting for nearly thirty minutes and there is good wind blowing today."

"Oh, it hasn't been that long…you're just scared that you will come down with the sniffles and Mom will make you come to her house so she can nurse you back to health," teased Peter.

Neal smiled good naturally, it was great being a part of a family even though his grandmother tended to use old fashioned means to cure any ailment and backed up her

orders with her hairbrush. "But seriously why were you so late?"

"I was commenting to your mother on the mugs you gave her."

"You actually noticed mugs…let me check and see if you are running fever," exclaimed

Neal.

"Very funny…but the only reason I noticed was because they came from that gallery George struck yesterday," replied Peter not noticing that he gave the case nickname until Neal said,

"George? You have already identified the culprit?"

"No…I nicknamed the case George Forges," Peter replied sheepishly.

"Oh…well I guess it is better than Burke the Jerk name I came up with while you were chasing me," Neal replied with a laugh at Peter's expression.

It was two weeks later that the gallery just a few blocks from the Burkes called to say that they had been given a painting that turned out to be a fake. Peter grabbed Neal and the two of them headed for Monet's Garden Art Gallery; a gallery that featured several of Monet's works.

"I was out of town Agent Burke when the painting arrived. My staff was elated to be given such a nice piece of art by Monet. It was when they were given the provenance that they thought it had to be legit…and I must admit that I was fooled for a moment as well. It is an excellent copy of "In the Garden" but the color was just a little off," Mr. Carlton, the curator said as he pointed to an area of the painting. The young man who did this piece even got the signature perfect at the lower right.

"Young man? Can you identify the forger?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Maybe I spoke in haste; the person who delivered the painting was young…I just assumed that he was the artist. My staff said that he was charming and had knowledge of the art in the gallery," the curator said.

"Are any of your staff here today that talked with him?" asked Peter as he looked around the gallery.

"Yes…Mrs. Daniels was here that day and was the first one that he approached," Mr. Carlton said as he led him to an older lady at the front.

"Charlotte, this is Agent Burke from the FBI and he wants to talk to you about the young man who brought us the forgery," Carlton said as he made introductions.

"Mrs. Daniels can you give me a description of the young man who brought the painting?" Peter asked at once.

"He was white with brown eyes," remembered Mrs. Daniels, "and he had artist's hands," and at Peter's curious expression hastened to explain. "The hands were soft and supple. The fingers are thin, long, artistic and well-formed."

"Then in your opinion this young man was the artist who painted the painting he gave to you that day?"

"He could have been but he made no admission to that fact," she replied.

"How tall was he?"

Mrs. Daniels looked around the gallery and caught sight of Neal and said, "about the same size and built of that young man over there admiring the Van Gogh," she said as she pointed to Neal.

"Thank you Mrs. Daniels and we will see if anyone in our database fits this description," Peter replied courteously and went back to talk once again with Mr. Carlton.

"Thanks so much for your help; we will be going now and I'll let you know if we catch him," Peter said as he picked up the provenance and motioned for Neal to get the painting.

"Mrs. Daniels," Peter paused to offer her his card, "if you think of anything that might help us identify this young man please do not hesitate to call. I don't care how minor you might think the information may be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The third forgery was reported from the Staten Gallery, a small gallery located a few blocks from the FBI office at 26 Federal Plaza and this time Peter was mad…it was like the forger wasn't just satisfied to hit different areas in town but to hit so close to the FBI was a slap in the face…like he was taunting them.

"Neal!" Peter shouted as he hurried down the stairs. Neal had to run to catch up and finally caught him at the elevators.

"I take it that George has struck again?"

"Yes, and in our own ball park…at the Staten Gallery. He left them a Van Gogh…something with flowers?" Peter said as he looked at Neal to supply the name.

"You aren't talking about the "Sunflowers" are you?" guessed Neal.

"If they are blue, than yes," replied Peter who paused when Neal corrected the piece,

"Then it must be the Irises."

"Right…and they had someone who had no trouble authenticating the piece since the original hangs in the MET."

They hurried to the gallery and got a repeat of what the other two gallery personnel had said. He was young, tall and had brown eyes. It wasn't until after Peter had sent Neal back to the office with the painting that one of the younger staff members remembered something and said, "There was something. He wouldn't take anything for his troubles but when we gave him a mug advertising our gallery, his eyes lit up and he remarked that it would fit in with some he had from the other galleries he had visited in the last month."

Peter felt that George had made a slip that might be enough for them to identify him in the end and hurried back to see if the other galleries had given their forger a mug also. He was elated to learn that they all had given him a mug except for the first gallery where he had forged a copy of "Still Life with Apples and Peaches" where he had talked them out of two mugs. It was when he was told that George had mentioned that he knew of a couple who would just love them that a light bulb came on and he had a suspicion of who George actually was; and it saddened and angered him to even consider that George was his surrogate son, Neal.

When Peter returned to the office he found Neal in his conference room where all of the forgeries were located.

"What makes a person do this sort of thing?" Peter asked Neal as they two were taking a break in the conference room. "Other than being a nuisance, George hasn't broken any laws since money hasn't exchanged hands," Peter said as he broke the silence.

"Pride in his works might be a reason. It may be that he just wants to see his paintings hanging up for people to admire. Although he didn't actually paint the originals, he still claims them as his since he copied them so thoroughly; or maybe he's just playing a game," replied Neal after turning to greet the older man.

"A game?" repeated Peter.

"Yeah…catch me if you can…maybe," replied Neal who realized too late that he was giving too much away and got up to look at one of his paintings in hopes of looking indifferent to his partner.

Peter pondered at Neal's last statement and wondered if that was the real reason for the forgeries and after learning about the mugs he knew he would have to search Neal's apartment to see if all of the remaining mugs were there. He figured that if George was Neal then there would be a pair of colored lenses somewhere in the apartment as well.

"Come on buddy, let's get back to work…this case isn't going to solve itself," Peter said as he told Neal to check with all of the smaller galleries in town to see if they had acquired any new donations. Peter gave that assignment to Neal to keep him busy and to keep him from learning the truth of his suspicions.

When Peter got home that night after letting Neal off at June's he found both his wife and mom talking over a cup of tea and sighed wearily.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Carolyn as she got up to give him a hug.

"It this case we are on…the forger case," replied Peter.

"You've found out who t is, haven't you?" quizzed El who could read her husband like a book.

"I suspect someone…yes; now all I have to do is give him enough rope to hang himself," replied Peter as he went into the kitchen for a beer.

"You suspect Neal," exclaimed Carolyn suddenly.

Peter nodded.

"Peter, no…why would he do something like that?" asked El.

"I think he is playing a game…a catch me if you can sort of game," replied Peter.

What are you going to do?"

"Well, since he hasn't broken any laws I can't arrest him, thank goodness, but I plan on blistering his backside for this foolishness he has put me through. We were thinking that the forger was working the long con that would gain him large amounts of money. He's a convicted forger and if arrested, we would have plenty of evidence to convict him!"

"You aren't going to arrest my grandson?" asked Carolyn worriedly.

"No ma'am, but to do that and prove that he is the one responsible, I have to catch him delivering the art and I have to find the mugs he was given. He gave the two he got from the first gallery to El and I and I need to search his apartment for the other two," explained Peter.

"You only need to search for one dear…he brought me one from Monet's Garden the other day because he knows how much I love the works of Monet," confessed Carolyn

sadly.

"When was that, Mom?" asked Peter regretfully and when his mother told him that it was the evening of the date that the forgery was given Peter knew without a doubt that George was Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day at work after waiting for Neal to leave for a lunch date with Mozzie, Peter revealed his suspicions to his team. He only nodded their acknowledgement and promised to keep it a secret from the others. Peter wanted to handle it personally and as Peter had stated earlier, George hadn't broken any laws since money didn't exchanged hands…it was only a nuisance call.

"Neal is only guilty of the man hours he wasted and rest assured he will pay for it mightily," Peter exclaimed seriously.

The team showed no signs of being suspicious of Neal's involvement in the forgery game and was able to lull him into a false sense of security, but they were watching him, observing him for signs of striking again and that came a few days later about two weeks after the last sting when he told Peter that he had to run home on the pretense of leaving his cell phone at home. Peter scowled at him but ultimately gave him permission, "I want you back within the hour Neal; we still need to catch this guy and we need all of the help we can get," Peter had warned his CI.

"I'll hurry Peter," was all Neal could promise.

Peter hated to set him up and if he wasn't the guilty one then he would apologize for suspecting him but if he was guilty of the forgeries he wanted to nip it in the bud and get back to solving real crimes and not having to play a game.

What Neal wasn't aware of was that Peter had sent both Jones and Diana out earlier on bogus assignments just in case this was the day that Neal would choose to leave another forgery. He had noticed that the forgeries had been delivered every two weeks and today was exactly two weeks from the last delivery; so when Neal had told Peter that he had left his cell phone at home he was nearly certain that Neal was about continue the game once more.

There were only two galleries that Neal could reach from June's on the way to work and the other a couple of blocks beyond June's mansion and both within Neal's radius. Jones or Diana would call him if Neal entered either establishment and Peter would be there when he left and arrest him for taking up their time this last six weeks playing his game. He wasn't going to actually arrest him, but he was planning on warming his bottom for this mischievous behavior which could have led to something worse. He knew that the game wouldn't end until he actually caught Neal.

"Boss," it was Diana calling, "startling Peter when his cell rung. "Neal is at the Claiborne Gallery and he's changed clothes. He's wearing jeans and a hoodie; he's also carrying a crate."

"Stay there Diana, I'll be there in a few minutes but if he tries to leave stop him…we need for this to end today," replied Peter as he pressed the gas pedal down and sped quickly down the street. He was there within five minutes and joined his agent just outside the gallery.

Peter nodded and entered with Diana beside him and the first person he saw was Neal who had his back to them as he handed over the crate. "Stop…FBI!" shouted Peter as he approached the pair.

"I finally caught you," Peter said as he cuffed Neal and led him from the gallery. He left Diana to finish up with the gallery and to bag the evidence.

"Neal I am so disappointed in you," he whispered as he led the younger man from the gallery and to his car. He automatically placed him the backseat being careful not to bump his head as he entered the car.

Peter didn't speak to the boy for the journey back to his home where he opened the back door and Neal got out minus the handcuffs which he had picked on the way home.

"Dad," Neal said has he reverted back to calling Peter Dad when not in public, "you can't arrest me," argued Neal as the two entered the house, "you said so yourself…I didn't accept any money so I haven't committed any crimes."

"You wasted six weeks of our time that could have been used on real crimes not just some kid's version of catch me if you can," shouted Peter back.

His angry shout brought both El and his mom out of the kitchen with alarm. "Hon…Peter," both ladies greeted the irate agent before turning to Neal.

"Neal what did you do this time?"

"No not Neal," cried Peter, "I want you two to meet George, our master forger and the reason we have been stuck for the last six weeks chasing him."

"Why son, did you do this?" asked El as she looked disappointedly at Neal.

"It was kind of fun at first…and I got a lot of compliments on my paintings," explained Neal.

"But why did you let it continue for so long?" asked Carolyn.

"I don't know…it got to be more of a game to see if I could fool Dad one more time," Neal replied as he glanced at Peter.

"And will you feel the same way when I blister your backside?" asked Peter menacingly.

Neal gulped at the threat and turned back to El and Carolyn. "But I was only playing a game and now that you have caught me no one needs to get hurt," he pleaded his case.

"I'm sorry Neal but you are deserving of this spanking; do you know how late Peter stayed up trying to figure out who was to blame?" she paused as Neal shook his head,

"I would wake up in the middle of the night and he wouldn't be in bed with me. I would find him down here asleep in his recliner with his files around him. It tore him up to start to suspect that you might be the culprit; someone he loves like a son. No Neal, don't you even try and talk yourself out of this one. Just count yourself lucky that Carolyn or I don't want to add to the pain your backside is about to feel."

"Ladies, if you would return to the kitchen, Neal and I have a lot to discuss before I return to work and explain to Hughes that our forger is only our CI playing a game. At least I will be able to also assure him that Neal has been dealt with and will never do this again!" Peter explained as he motioned Neal into the dining room and slowly began to remove his belt.

"But Dad" Neal thought he would try one last time to literally save his butt, "it was only a game…and no one lost anything…can't you just ground me this time," argued Neal.

"No son…I lost time that could have been put to chasing and catching real criminals not some big kid playing a game…when I'm through you won't feel like playing any game only to lie on your stomach until your backside cools off! Now drop the jeans and bend over the table," Peter ordered as he pulled the belt completely out of the loops.

As soon as Neal was in position he doubled his belt before pulling Neal's boxers down to his thighs and pushing him forward. He was going to make this licking as memorable as possible in hopes he wouldn't be repeating it anytime soon.

"Hold on son, this is going to hurt," warned Peter before letting the first lick fly. It caught Neal in the center of his backside and forced a yelp of pain from the young man's lips. Peter quickly followed the first lick with three more and all on the same spot as the first. Neal yelled out as the pain worsened. Peter moved down a bit before placing four more licks to another part of his son's backside and so he continued until he had Neal sobbing and yelling with each lick he received.

Peter continued to punish Neal's backside until he reached the thirtieth lick when he stood back and gently pulled up Neal's boxers and stood back. "You go to your room and think about why you are now the owner of one blistered backside; I've got to go back to the office and convinced Hughes that you have been punished enough for wasting the Bureau's time and resources these last six weeks. We will talk more when I return," Peter explained as he watched Neal slowly pull up his jeans with a gasp and wince and headed for his basement room. He tears continued to run down his face sure that he had lost Peter's love at last over this stupid game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

El and Carolyn gave him about an hour to recover before they came down to see him and found him standing contemplating a painting he had started weeks ago. It was one of his own creations…one that he had used from pictures of him with his new family around him. He reached for it and as he intended to throw it to the floor he heard,

"Neal! No!" and turned to face El and Carolyn.

"Why not, I've lost Peter's love and respect for sure because of this stupid game," he replied bitterly.

"Neal," El reacted quickly as she pulled him to her in a hug, "You haven't lost anything but the ability to sit comfortably for the next few days. You may have disappointed him but he still loves you and respects you for the talented and gifted individual that you are; who unfortunately has never outgrown his childhood at times like this one."

"But he left me without saying he forgave this latest stunt of mine," argued Neal as he broke free of El's hug and moved back towards the painting.

"He was mad dear…and at that time he may not yet have forgiven you. Give him time to cool down before you decide how he feels based on this one incident, he might fool you…yet again," Carolyn said with a smile as she drew him into a hug and whispered in his ear,

"If you even think again about destroying this painting I will add to the heat my son left…do you understand, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am…but you will see that Peter doesn't love me anymore," he added as he returned to his bed and curled up on his side in the fetal position to await his handler's return.

The ladies only looked sadly at the boy they both loved and left him to his thoughts. They knew that when Peter returned he would make it right.

It wasn't until 6 p.m. that El heard the front door open and her husband walk wearily in.

She went to give him a much needed hug and kiss before asking," Were you able to convince Reese to keep Neal as your CI?" because she knew that was the real reason Peter went to talk to Reese. This incident of wasting the bureau's and Peter's time chasing down this forger that turned out to be their CI was serious enough to warrant his return if Reece wanted to.

"Reese was angry...very angry at this game Neal played at our expense but after I told him that I punished him severely for it he said that he wouldn't send him back…but…" Peter replied as he paused to look around the room.

"Where's Neal?"

"In his room in fact he hasn't been out of it since you left," replied El. "Peter he doesn't think you love him any longer because you didn't tell him that you forgave him before you left to see Reese. Carolyn and I tried to convince him that wasn't the case but I don't think he's going to believe it until he hears it from you," she added sadly.

Peter shook his head and said, "Whoever raised that kid sure didn't teach him about a parent's love for their child through thick and thin and left it to you and me to convince him that no matter what he does, we will always love him….although that love won't save his butt when he misbehaves. Oh, yeah Reese feels that thirty licks were enough this time but if he ever does anything like this again, that causes us to waste time; he's going to insist that the spanking be done in his office so he can watch and the licks double. I'm sure that Neal's squirming tomorrow will prove to Reese that he has been properly punished for his antics of the last few weeks."

El asked, "Why don't you get washed up; I have supper on the table by the time you return."

"Can you hold supper a little longer while I talk to our son about forgiveness and love?" asked Peter as he headed to the basement room that Neal claims as his own.

El nodded and headed back to the kitchen to wait as her men folks reappeared.

Peter found Neal pretty much in the same position as the ladies had when they left; he was on his side but this time he was sleeping and not wanting to disturb him quite yet Peter sat down in the nearby rocker to see if he would awake on his own. He didn't have long to wait when Neal cried out, "I'm sorry father…I won't get caught again…don't hit me," before waking himself with a yell.

Peter was at his side from the moment of his first yell and pulled him even now into a hug as he patted his back in comfort. "It's okay Neal, I have you," he said over and over again until Neal came back to the present and asked,

"Dad? "

"Yes son,"

"You're here?"

"Of course, I am…where else would I be. Neal I love you; you're the son El and I couldn't have. You can be a handful at times but that doesn't change the fact that we love you and no matter how many times you might screw up we won't ever give up on you…haven't you gotten that through that thick skull of your yet?" He added as he knocked lightly on Neal's head.

"I guess I'm just a slow learner Dad," Neal replied as he pulled slightly away from Peter.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Dad…that hurt even worse that the spanking; and I'm sorry that my actions has cost me your respect."

"Neal I still respect you…you are one of the most intelligent people I know but it is the way you use your intelligence that gets you into trouble. You are a talented artist; I just wish you would stop copying other artist works and do some of your own…some you and your family can be proud of because they were done by you…can you do that for me son?"

"I'll try," replied Neal and after a minute or too added, "those gallery people thought that my work was good…maybe next time I'll bring some of my own work and see if they will like them as well."

"When you do your mother and I will be there to support you…now come on before

El gives our supper to Satch," Peter said good-naturedly as he pushed Neal towards the stairs. He waited until Neal had started up to add, "And if you haven't figured it out yet…I forgive you for your catch-me-if-you-can game…just don't do it again!"

**The End**

**AN:** This story is based on an actual art forger who "for nearly three decades donated his copies of Picassos and other works of art to unsuspecting museums in 20 states. Those works are found in an exhibit called "Faux Real" which opened on April Fool's Day, 2012.


End file.
